Darwin meets the Mob Talker girls
by Darwin Butterpants
Summary: When five brothers meet three lovely girls, it changes their view on the way mobs are, forever.


Darwin meets the Mob Talker girls  
Chapter 1

It was a brisk morning and me and Ellis were out looking for some wood to bring back home. Me and my brothers have nicknames when we use to live back in the United States but a terrible hurricane washed me and my brothers to an unknown island and we were at least a million miles away from our homeland, so we just had to make do and live on the island. Back home we always played video games 24/7 and we ended up having nicknames after our favorite players.

My real name was Darwin but now its Scout because I play Team Fortress 2 all the time and the scout is my favorite class in the game. I usually wear a grey beanie, a plain white T-shirt or when I'm outside a black hoodie and black jeans. I am the second youngest of 5 brothers, 14. My youngest brother is David, 12, Or Ellis because He plays so much Left 4 Dead 2 he knows the character's lines by heart. He wears a red hoodie all the time with blue jeans.

We were trying to get as much wood as we could before dark came and we made it with a ton of wood. We were about to head home when we heard movement in the bushes behind us. I quick got out my iron sword in case it was a creeper or something. A loud scream came from the bushes and before I knew it something punched my right eye. I dropped the sword and put both hands on my right eye.

"Dammit Hunter what the hell was that for?!" I yelled. Hunter was the second oldest in the family, almost 18, and he always likes to trip me and all that big brotherly stuff. He's real name is really Hunter and just like Ellis, He plays Left 4 Dead 2 all the time. HE always plays versus mode and likes being the hunter. Unlike all of my brothers he kinda dresses like the hunter: He wears a light blue hoodie with dark green jeans but he doesn't put the tape around parts of his arms and legs like the hunter in the game.

"Umm, Scout..." Ellis said in a shaky voice. "That was not Hunter who did that..." He continued, "It was the...the...the...". "The what Ellis?" I said confused then looked up with my good eye to see a girl with orange hair is a green hoodie. She had a creeper face on the top of her hoodie. She also had green stockings that reached to her thighs and I'm hoping she's also wearing shorts cause her hoodie seems a little too big for her. She wore gloves and had a scared expression on her face.

"I'm...I'm sorry mister..." She said in a quiet voice, " I didn't mean to hit you, I was walking with my friends to find a place to stay and then you scared me..." She finished. "Nah, its nothing serious, just a black eye is all." I said, "Names Scout and over there is Ellis, my young brother".

"My name is Cupa, Nice to meet you two. My two friends names are Ayumi and Andr. They should be here any moment." After awhile we heard more movement in the bushes and saw two girls come out. One of them had long grey hair, bunched into two pony tails, a hat with a skeleton face on it, a small grey jacket that was zipped up half way so part of her breast were showing, Grey shorts and grey stockings that was reached her thighs, and grey gloves that covered most of her arms. The second girl was very tall and slim, with long brown hair, also wearing a hat that had a enderman face on it, A long black jacket, black stockings that again, reached the thigh.

"What happened?" Asked the second girl. "Oh I accidentally ran into this traveler Andr." Cupa said, "Their names are Scout and Ellis." She said happily. Like all other little brothers Ellis hid behind me because his shyness got to him. "Hello" I tried to say in my friendliest tone. "Hi," Said Ayumi and Andr. "That's quite a Shiner you got there." Ayumi said. "It was an accident." Said both me and Cupa hastily.

"Scout...Maybe we should go, its getting dark fast." Ellis said in a shy tone. "Do you three have a home or anything to spend the night?" I asked polity but all three shook their heads no. "Maybe Hunter and Sniper have any guest rooms." Ellis said. Me and Ellis don't really have any guest rooms in our room but Hunter and Sniper have 1 or 2 guest rooms of their own. "You can spend the night at our place if you like," I asked. Cupa gave me the biggest hug I have ever gotten in my life and I knew that was a yes.


End file.
